User blog:Tremorfan94/My Second MK vs Marvel Roster
I've decided (due to the postive feedback of that last and the idea of a new one) that I will update my old MK vs Marvel Roster. So, here we go again! MK Side #Scorpion #Sub-Zero #Liu Kang #Kung Lao #Raiden #Johnny Cage #Sonya #Jax #Styker #Kano #Mist #Kabal #Cyrax #Sektor #Smoke #Noob Saibot #Hydro (Human) #Hydro (Cyborg) #Baraka #Mileena #Kitana #Jade #Ermac #Shang Tsung #Quan Chi #Hotaru #Havik #Drahmin #Belokk Guset Kharacter: Predator Marvel Side #Captain America #Wolverine #Spider-Man (AKA Spidey) #The Hulk #Iron Man #Mr. Sinister #Deadpool #Daredevil #Cyclops #Hobgoblin #Venom (Eddie) #Venom (Flash) #Black Cat #Dr. Doom #Magneto #Dormammu #Storm #Thor #Luke Cage #Green Goblin (W/ and Without Glider) #Rocket Raccoon #Elektra #Blade #Beast #Conan the Barbarian #Ultron #Scar #Punisher #Ghost Raider Guest Kharacter: Spawn Bosses MK Side Boss: Onaga Reborn Sub-Bosses: Goro/Shao Kahn Marvel Boss: Apocalypse Sub-Bosses: Thanos/Blackheart Kostumes MK Side #Scorpion's: MK9 Primary, MK:DA Alternative, MK1 Klassic. #Sub-Zero's: MK:D Primary, MK9 Kostume, MK1 Klassic. #Liu Kang's: MK vs DCU Kostume, MK4 Kostume. #Kung Lao's: MK9 Kostume, MK:DA Alternative, MK2 Klassic. #Raiden's: MK9 Kostume, MK:DA Primary, Dark Raiden Kostume. #Johnny's: MK9 Kostume, Shaolin Monks Kostume, MK1 Klassic. #Sonya's Kostume: MK9 Kostume, MK:DA Alternative, MK1 Klassic. #Jax's Kostume: MK vs DCU Kostume, MK9 Alternative, MK2 Klassic. #Styker's: MK9 Alternative, Brand new Kostume, MK3 Klassic. #Kano's: MK9 Primary, MK Special Forces Kostume, MK3 Klassic. #Mist's: Primary, Kopy of Kabal's MK:D Alternative. #Kabal's: MK9 Primary, MK:D Primary, MK3 Klassic. #Cyrax's: MK9 Kostume, Human Form, MK3 Klassic. #Sektor's: MK9 Kostume, MK:A Primary, MK3 Klassic. #Smoke's: MK9 Kostume, MK2 Klassic, MK3 Klassic. #Noob's: MK9 Kostume, MK4 Kostume, MK2 Klassic. #Hydro's (Human): MK Comics Kostume Modernized, New Kostume (Based after Noob's MK:D Kostume), Retro MK2 Kostume. #Hydro's (Cyborg): MKL Kostume, New Kostume (Based after MK:DA Kostume), Retro MK3 Kostume. #Baraka's: MK vs DCU Kostume, MK9 Kostume. #Mileena's: MK9 Kostume, MK:D Primary, MK3 Klassic. #Kitana's: MK9 Kostume, MK:DA Kostume, MK9 Alternative. #Jade's: MK9 Kostume, MK:D Alternative, MK:D Primary. #Ermac's: MK:D Primary, MK9 Kostume, MK3 Klassic. #Shang Tsung's: MK9 Kostume, MK9 Alternative, MK2 Klassic. #Quan Chi's: MK9 Kostume, MK4 Kostume. #Hotaro's: MK:D Primary, MK:D Alternative. #Haivk's: MK9 Kostume (Noob's Ending), MK:D Primary, MK:D Alternative (Noob's MK9 Primary with some changes) #Drahmin: MK:DA Primary, MK:DA Alternative, New Kostume. #Belokk's: Mordernized MK4 Kostume, Moloch Kostume, Satan Kostume. #Predator's: Normal Kostume, Celtic Kostume, Wolf Kostume. Marvel Side #Captain America's: Normal Kostume, Klassic Red Kostume, Movie Kostume. #Wolverine's: Normal Kostume, Gold and Brown Kostume, Non-X-Men Kostume. #Spidey's: Normal Kostume, Black Kostume, Scarlet Spider Kostume. #Hulk's: Green Hulk, Joe Fixit Kostume, Skaar Kostume. #Iron Man's: Armor MK IV, Armor MK I, Bleeding Edge Armor. #Mr. Sinister's: Normal Kostume. #Deadpool's: Normal Kostume, X-Force Kostume, Deathstroke Kostume. #Daredevil's: Normal Kostume, Devil's Hand Kostume. #Cyclops': X-Men (90s) Kostume, Klassic Kostume, X-Factor 2nd Uniform. #Hobgoblin's: Philip Urich Kostume, Roderick Kingsely Kostume, Jason Macendale Jr. Kostume. #Venom's (Eddie): Normal Kostume, Carnage Kostume, Anti-Venom Kostume. #Venom's (Flash): Normal Kostume, US Army Kostume. #Black Cat's: Normal Kostume, Christmas Theme Kostume. #Dr. Doom's: Normal Kostume, Red Pattlet Swap. #Magneto's: Normal Kostume, X-Men: Evoulation Kostume. #Dormammu's: Normal Kostume, Ultimate Kostume, Blue Flames Kostume. #Storm's: X.S.E Kostume, Normal White Kostume, Thunder Goddess Kostume. #Thor's: Normal Kostume, Ultimate Kostume. #Luke Cage's: Normal Kostume, Early Power Man Kostume, Bloods Kostume. #Green Goblin's: Normal Kostume, 2002 Movie Kostume, Unmasked. #Rocket Raccoon's: Normal Kostume, Klassic Kostume, Cartoony Kostume. #Elektra's: Normal Kostume, White Kostume, Black Leather Kostume. #Blade'a: Normal Kostume, Klassic Kostume, Movie Kostume. #Beast's: Normal Kostume, Astonishing X-Men Kostume, "Here Comes Tomorrow" Kostume. #Conan's: Normal Kostume, Avengers Armor (Earth-84243), Movie (1982) Kostume. #Ultron's: Normal Kostume, Ultron-59 Kostume, Phalanx Kostume. #Scar's: Normal Kostume, Dracotorra Kostume, Scorch Kostume. #Punisher's: Normal Kostume, Ultimate Kostume, Carlos Cruz Kostume. #Ghost Raider's: Normal Kostume, Klassic Kostume. #Spawn's: Normal Kostume, SC Kostume, Klassic Kostume. Category:Blog posts